


A Song for a Winter's night

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retsu gets snowed in at Jyuushiro's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song for a Winter's night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU.

**A Song For a Winter's Night**

"Well, I think we are well and truly snowed in tonight," Jyuushiro spoke as he peered out the window.

There was at least two feet of snow on the ground now. There had been a dusting it this morning, but it had been snowing since late this afternoon as well. He smiled at the woman seated on his couch.

Retsu smiled back and lifted the mug of hot chocolate to her lips. There was a little dab of whipped cream stuck on the corner of her mouth when she set the mug down.

"I hope you don't mind a house guest then."

"Of course not, my home is your home, Retsu. You should know that by now."

Jyuu settled back on the couch beside her and watched the crackling fire. His own mug of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table in front of him. He'd hosted a Christmas party for a number of his colleagues at the university tonight, and Retsu had insisted on staying to help him clean up. It had only been lightly snowing at that time. His companion let out a soft sigh and shifted, so she was leaning against him slight. Jyuu just smiled and reached for his own hot chocolate.

He'd fallen for Retsu Unohana shortly after first meeting her back when she had been a resident at the university hospital and he had been a doctoral candidate. His friend Shunsui teased him about conducting their romance at a snail's pace. It had only been in the last year that Jyuushiro and Retsu had actually started dating. There were a number of reasons for that, but right now none of it seemed important. Tonight, they had a warm fire to sit in front of, hot chocolate to drink, and each other's company. Jyuushiro brushed a soft kiss against Retsu's temple. What more could they need?


End file.
